


Alleyways Are No Place For A Rendezvous

by PrinceC



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: A Robin is Always Prepared, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Power Bottom Gar, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Service Top Jason, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Post-mission, Gar's clothing bag goes missing. Lucky there's someone looking out for him...sorta.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Alleyways Are No Place For A Rendezvous

As the police cars scattered, taking away the Titans’ latest caught criminal, a green tiger came out of hiding and bolted down the streets. Although Gar had mastered two new animals since first joining, the tiger was still his most efficient way of travel.

He still didn’t have a special super suit for modesty after his transformations so Gar’s process of crime fighting involved stripping in some alley some many blocks away from the crime scene (Dick’s rules), transforming, meeting the rest of the team there, then running back to said alley to change back before heading back to the Tower.

It was a long, tiring process and San Francisco blocks weren’t exactly small.

By the time he reached his bag’s location Gar was tired, hungry, and ready to roll into bed. He did a double take around the alley before shifting back into his human form and stood up, narrowly avoiding the puddle of some unknown substance as he went to retrieve his clothes.

“Please tell me someone did not steal my backpack!” He shouted angrily to himself.

Now he was tired, hungry, cold, and more importantly, naked in public. Gar let out a tiny scream of frustration. He couldn’t even call Dick to pick him up since his phone was in his backpack.

“Leaving a backpack unattended in a random city block is usually cause for alarm, you know,” a voice called out from above him.

Gar quickly covered himself and looked up and around, seeing no one. Feeling a hard tap on his shoulder, he turned around and came face to face with none other than Jason Todd.

“Jason!” Forgoing his modesty, he wrapped his arms around Jason in a tight hug. “How’ve you been? We haven’t seen from you since…”

“Donna’s funeral?” Jason offered.

“Yeah… that,” Gar replied quietly.

“Hey, I saw Rachel get on that plane to Themyscira. I’m sure she can work her demon witch magic and bring her back,” he said.

He gently brought Gar’s chin up. They stared into each other’s eyes for a brief moment before Gar embraced him again.

“Whoa, man. You’re crushing me!” Jason choked out jokingly. Gar laughed and released his former teammate.

“It’s been months. You could’ve been dead! You owe me that at least,” Gar said as he playfully punched Jason in the chest.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason punched back. “I’ve missed you too, man.”

It dawned on Gar that he was still standing in the middle of some back alley, stark naked, in front of his friend. That realization hit Jason as well, as he took in Gar’s toned body. Gar noticed, and subtly shifted his hands so that his dick was covered once again.

“My eyes are up here, dude.”

Jason eyes pulled slowly back up along Gar’s body before meeting Gar’s gaze. He could see a blush forming on Gar’s ears, as well his own face heating up. Thank god for the Robin mask.

They stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments. Gar shifted his weight from his legs, and Jason couldn’t help but notice the pop off his hips, drawing attention to Gar’s butt.

“You’ve been working out, huh?” Jason asked suddenly. His eyes never leaving Gar’s plump behind.

“Y-yeah,” Gar stuttered out. The blush on his face was spreading. “Been hitting the training room a lot.”

“It shows,” Jason said, mesmerized. His eyes dragged across Gar’s arms that were flexing unintentionally, his defined obliques, his six-pack… “You definitely look bigger, not just toned anymore.”

He unconsciously reached a hand out, one hand feeling up Gar’s arms while the other played softly with his abs. Gar was too shocked to do anything but let Jason cop a feel. Jason’s hand made his way up his torso, ghosting over one nipple making Gar gasp out loud.

“You like that?” Jason breathed into his ear. He stopped feeling Gar’s arm and brought both hands to play with Gar’s nipples. Tweaking them until they pebbled in the cold night air. “Geez Gar, you were pretty cute before but now you’re just hot—“

He was cut off when Gar’s lips crashed into his own. Jason was taken back, but soon found himself kissing back with fervor. He felt Gar’s hands grip around his waist, fingers lightly squeezing Jason’s ass through his pants.

That gave Jason the idea to wiggle one hand from between their chests and grab a handful of Gar’s cheek as well. “Fuck me! You been doing glutes too?” He gave the cheek a hard spank, appreciating the half moan half yelp Gar let out as they went back to kissing.

Eventually both of Jason’s hands made it to Gar’s bottom, playing around with the supple cheeks. He kneaded them, pulling and pushing them around as he saw fit. Gar could feel Jason’s hard cock pressed tightly in his pants. He began to grind his own hardon against Jason’s, reveling in the coarse material of the suit.

Jason made a sound of surprise when he felt Gar biting down onto his bottom lip. He sighed deeper into the kiss, and let Gar take charge as he explored his mouth with his own. His tongue darted inside briefly, as though to test the waters, before Gar plunged his tongue fully into Jason’s open mouth.

With Gar rutting against him, and the forceful nature of the kiss, Jason felt himself being pushed until his back made contact with the wall. Gar definitely got stronger these past few months.

Gar suddenly started to giggle. “Something funny?” Jason asked, breathlessly. His lips were bright red and he was panting already.

“Oh it’s just dawned on me that I’m naked outside, and making out with Robin,” Gar smiled as he looked away from Jason’s eyes. “It’s like a fantasy of a younger me come to life.”

“You fantasized… about making out with Robin while you were naked in public,” Jason said slowly trying to let the words sink in. “That is so fucking hot!” His slammed his lips back onto Gar’s, continuing their makeout session.

With renewed passion, Jason began playing with Gar’s hole, teasing it with the occasional prod of his gloved fingers. Gar practically squealed into the kiss. Jason chuckled internally, laughing at the very real possibility that Gar had a superhero kink.

“Okay,” Jason breathed out. “As fun as making out is, my mouth would like to try something else on your body if that’s alright.”

Gar just nodded, too out of breath to respond. Jason dipped his head to see Gar’s leaking shaft pressed between them, dripping onto his pants. Flipping their positions so that Gar’s back was to the wall, Jason dropped to his knees.

“Holy shit I didn’t know you were this big, man,” Jason said, admiring the cock in front of him. It was long and lean, and throbbing with need. It rested atop a nice pair of balls that were practically begging for Jason to drain them.

Without hesitation, Jason slid Gar’s length into his mouth. He got about three fourths in before pulling, back up to tease the head solely. Gar threw his head back in pleasure and laced his fingers through Jason’s permanently messy hair.

“Skull fuck me,” Jason ordered, popping off the member leaving it soaked with his saliva. He brought his mouth back to the cock and deepthroated it.

Gar groaned as Jason took his entire length. Without missing a beat, he gripped his hair tightly and began thrusting fast and hard into Jason’s mouth. His low-hanging balls slapped against Jason’s chin repeatedly. The sound mixed with Jason’s choking noises as Gar’s long cock slid further down his throat, echoing into the alleyway.

Jason pulled back, signaling Gar to let go. He coughed up to clear his throat. “Fuck, man! That’s some good dick.”

“Thanks,” Gar chuckled. He reached down to jerk himself off before his hand was swatted away by the kneeling anti-hero.

“Hold up, not yet,” Jason warned. “Turn around. Let me see that new ass you’ve worked for.”

Gar obliged, putting his hands against the wall, keeping his legs shoulder width apart. He bent over slightly, pushing out his ass and revealing his hole to Jason. Jason let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Gar. Dick might have some competition for fattest ass now because this peach?” He gave both cheeks a solid two slaps each, watching them jiggle back into place. “This is luscious.”

“Really?” Gar asked, turning his head over shoulder. “Don’t lie man, ‘cause Dick’s ass is ridiculous.”

“Scout’s honor… Okay, his might still be bubblier, but you’re definitely on your way if you keep this up.”

“That’s nice of you to say Ja—!“ Gar yelped as he felt Jason’s tongue slide over his hole without warning.

The gloves that were keeping his cheeks spread were coarse and rough, which contrasted with the wetness of Jason’s tongue as he dragged it along his crack. Gar shivered when Jason took small pauses, as the cold settled with the saliva on his exposed hole. Then Jason dove in again, and Gar just closed his eyes getting lost in the sensation.

“God, Jason your lips were just engineered for this weren’t they?” Gar asked into the open, pressing as much of himself as he could against Jason’s working mouth. He gasped when Jason began kissing his hole, darting his tongue in and out of it. Gar snickered as he felt Jason’s muffled response against his heat.

At this point, Jason’s pants were feeling way too tight. With one hand, he undid the fasten on his suit, and pulled out his cock. He winced as his gloves wrapped around his dick. Jason was practically suffocating himself eating Gar out, stuffing his face full of Gar’s shapely mounds

but he didn’t care about either of those things. It was too good to stop now.

Gar gasped each time Jason’s tongue pressed inside of him. He arched his back even more, trying to get Jason deeper and deeper. He was resting his head on his arm against the wall, the other jerking off with wild abandon. He was close.

It was when Jason suddenly stopped, that snapped Gar out of his bliss. He whined as he felt Jason’s warm mouth leave his hole, leaving it exposed to the cold air.

“Is it okay if I fuck you? I don’t have a condom, but I am clean.” Jason asked. He sounded lustblown, but still had a tinge of concern in his voice.

“Sure, yeah whatever!” Gar snapped. He just wanted to get off, and have _something_ in his hole right now. “Just go gently. Not even that amount of spit is proper lube.”

“I’ve got lube,” Jason said nonchalantly. Gar turned to see Jason holding a bottle of lube seemingly produced out of nowhere. He looked at the second Boy Wonder quizzically. “I’m _Robin_ , remember? Always be prepared is like Batman’s motto or something.”

Taking off his gloves for the first night, Jason squirted generous amounts of lube onto his hands. He pressed them against Gar’s still-wet hole, making him gasp.

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing! Just cold,” Gar said through grit teeth.

“Sorry, man. It’ll warm up soon.” Without another word, he slowly slid his finger into Gar’s hole. He was tight, but not incredibly so. He pressed deeper at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt Gar.

“You can go faster,” Gar advised. “I’m, uh, kinda loose already.” The blush returned to his face, as he looked away from Jason. He noticed that Gar’s blush also stretched down his neck and onto his shoulders. Something for him to note for future reference.

“Really?” Jason asked, shoving another finger in forcefully. Gar yelped. “And why, pray tell, are you loosened up? Were. You. Expecting. This?” Which each word he thrust both fingers deeper, making Gar whimper.

“Before the mission I was playing with myself,” Gar breathed out. He had brought both hands back to the wall, for more leverage to thrust back against Jason’s fingers.

“With?” Jason inquired, curling his fingers and making Gar moan.

“I have a dildo in my room,” Gar said, his teeth and eyes clenched as Jason found his prostate as was lightly tapping against it.

“Nice,” Jason breathed out. He slowly added a finger, transfixed at how easily Gar was opening up, the arch of his back to present his delectable butt like a meal to be devoured… Or already eaten considering. “Is it big?”

“Just—ah yeah Jace right there –– about 6 inches,” Gar whimpered. He bit his bottom lip as the three fingers kept pushing against his sweet spot.

“It’s like you knew I was coming or something!” Jason exclaimed as he pulled out the fingers without warning. Gar moaned as the fingers slid out of him, emptying him. He squirted lube onto his dick, coating his length entirely. “Think you’re ready?”

“Just fucking do it already, Jason,” Gar growled out. That sent a shiver down Jason’s spine. He filed that away for future reference as well.

Jason grabbed his hard dick, and slapped it against Gar’s hole a couple of times. Then, gripping the base to steady it, he slowly pushed the tip in. Gar hissed in pleasure, and tried pressing back further. Jason put a hand on the small of his back, and slowly but precisely slid in until his pubes were touching Gar’s cheeks.

“Ohhhhh yeah,” Gar moaned out. He pressed his ass against Jason’s crotch, delighting in the warmth it was radiating.

Jason shifted his grip, and began to thrust. Slowly. Painfully slowly. He wanted nothing more to just jackhammer into Gar’s tight heat, but he didn’t want to cum too soon, and he was dangerously close to that happening.

He drew whimpers from Gar as he continued his torturous pace. “Jason! Just fuck me already!” Gar barked out. Not needing to be told twice, but slightly wanting Gar to yell at him again, Jason picked up the pace.

His short, fast jabs were making both he and Gar pant. They both had their eyes closed as the focused on the sole pleasure of fucking, and the sound of Gar’s cheeks clapping against Jason’s body. Gar began throwing it back in time with Jason’s rhythm, before eventually Jason just stopped doing the work and let Gar take control.

Gar built up a fast pace, grinding his ass against Jason, angling himself so that Jason would hit his prostate every time he slid back. Both of their moans were coming out in rapid pants.

Jason was absolutely lost in pleasure. His head was thrown back, ruby lips parted open, eyes closed. He was drunk off Gar’s moans, and his tight heat enveloping his cock. “Oh yeah, babe moan for me. Ride my fucking dick like the fucking champ you are.”

“Mmmmm Jace,” Gar breathed out. “You close?” I’m close too. Closer if you keep stroking like that.” Jason didn’t even notice that he was jerking Gar off with both of his hands.

“ _So_ close, Gar. So so close.” He started thrusting, faster this time, to match Gar’s equally voracious speed. “So so close. I’m gonna cum, Gar. I’m gonna—!”

He felt that familiar tightening in his crotch, and let out a cry as he shot his load deep into Gar. Jason snapped his hips upwards to shoot even deeper, painting Gar’s insides with his cum. Gar had tensed, clenching every muscle in his body as Jason sprayed inside him. If he could cum again that soon, Jason would’ve with how tight Gar was clenching.

As he came down from his orgasm, Jason started jerking Gar off with wild abandon. It only took a couple more strokes, and Gar was clenching his heat around his softening cock once again as he came, shooting all over the brick in front of him.

Gar whimpered as Jason pulled out. He could feel the cum already start to drip out of him, chilling in the cold night. Jason pulled back on his gloves, and tucked his spent cock back into his pants as Gar caught his breath.

“That was fucking A, man,” Jason said kissing Gar briefly. “I’d love to do it again next time I’m in town.”

“You’re not staying?” Gar asked, trying hard to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Nah, I’m trying to strike it on my own. The Titans don’t care about me,” Jason said. He sounded cavalier, but Gar knew better. “Except you, of course,” Jason corrected.

“That’s not true, you know that,” Gar said. “Dick literally stopped you from jumping.”

“That he did,” Jason agreed. “He has his own demons to work out, I won’t hold that against him. But that doesn’t excuse the rest of them.”

“I get that. I don’t like it, but I get it. I just miss being a team you know?”

“Were we ever really one?”

Gar stopped to think about that. Jason put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Gar, it’s fine. If anything, my time with the Titans proved that I’m ready to head back to Gotham and join Batman for real this time.”

“Good luck then,” Gar said. He brought Jason back in for another hug. “Now, it’s freezing out here. What did you do with my clothes?”

“I didn’t take your backpack, man.”

“What do you mean? If you didn’t, who did?”

“I saw your backpack when you dropped it off, and I took your phone out to mess with you,” Jason explained. “But I also stopped to get a doughnut and your bag was missing when I got back.”

Gar’s eyes widened in shock. “What? Jason!”

“What?” Jason shrugged. “I did tell you that leaving a backpack unattended in a city is bad news, even if it’s late at night.” He tossed Gar’s phone to him.

The redness returned to Gar’s face again, as he covered himself for the second time that night. Now he was stranded outside, naked until Dick came to pick him up.

“With that, I leave you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Gar responded sarcastically.

“Just want to take another look at you ,” Jason said. Gar snickered despite himself. For all of Jason’s bravado he was still a massive geek at heart.

His eyes scanned Gar’s front one last time, a little disappointed that Gar was hiding his big dick from him. Jason pouted like a puppy dog. Gar rolled his eyes and moved his hand away, the other holding the phone waiting for Dick to pick up. Jason burst into a big smile, and walked around to get a look at Gar’s ass.

“Heeeeey Dick,” Gar said. He tried batting away Jason’s groping hands as he tried to sound casual on the phone. “My bag is missing, do you think you could pick me up asap? I’m cold _and naked_ in public,” he muttered quietly.

Jason tried hard to suppress a laugh. He gave Gar’s cheeks a gloved spank, leaving an imprint and making Gar yelp.

“Ah! Yes, everything’s okay!” Gar lied on the phone. “Just come quick pleaseandthankyoubye!”

When he hung up, he glared daggers at Jason who was cracking up.

“That was gold, Gar. Just gold.” He brought his hands to Gar’s face, cupping it between his gloves and brought him in for a kiss.

It was deep, sensual, nothing like the messy makeout they had earlier. Gar embraced Jason, and passionately returned the kiss. When they parted, they were breathless. Eyes dilated once more.

“Say hi to Conner for me,” Jason said before launching a line to the roof of a building and zipping up. He landed on the roof, turned to give Gar a smile and left the way he came.

Gar just smiled and covered himself again. Jason would be back. Someday. Maybe not as a Titan, but as a more fleshed out hero after some real experience with Batman. Gar mused to himself, waiting for Dick to come when he felt the uncomfortable chill of his barefoot stepping into the mysterious puddle.

“Well that’s one hell of a way to end the night,” Gar said, exasperated and beyond grossed out.


End file.
